Regalo De Aniversario
by AshiYukima
Summary: hamano tiene algo preparado para hayami,ya que cumplen 7 años de novios, pero no saldra muy bien a como lo planeo, como sera?(One-Shot, HamanoxHayami)


**Ok antes de empezar, este fic lo ise hace mucho… MUCHOOOOOO, pero lo quise compartir con ustedes asi ke ne… espero que les guste.. es un HamanoxHayami… HERMOSO Y SENSUALON HAYANO PUEH!~ xD ok me calmo, solo disfriten ._.**

**_Regalo De Aniversario_**

-HAMANO APRESURATE!,SI NO MIHARU LLEGARA TARDE A LA GUARDERIA!,-grito un peli-violeta que estaba tocando el claxon de su auto haciendo apresurar a un peliazuloscuro que estaba muy apenas ajustandose los pantalones para irse a su trabajo,pero antes iva a dejar a su pequeño y lindisimo hijo de unos 3 años,este niño era un lindo peliazuloscuro,cabello algo largo sujetado a unas dos coletas para abajo de ojos negros como los de hayami,piel como la de hayami y unos goggles en su cabezita,este chico tenia el nombre de Hamano Miharu que iva a llegar tarde por culpa de su papá!

-YA VOY,NO ME APRESURES,ME TARDO MAS SI HACES ESO!,-grito hamano ya terminando de ajustar su pantalon

-poque papi tada tanto?,-pregunto nadamas que el pequeño miharu sentadito en el asiento de atras mientras minamisawa lo volteo a ver

-esque... tu papi no puso la alarma,por eso ahora anda retrasado,pero no te preocupes pequeño,ya casi...

-YA VAMONOS!,-dijo hamano entrando al auto de minamisawa mientras este solo fruncia el ceño

-TE DIJE QUE PUSIERAS LA ALARMA!

-perdon se me olvido!,bueno pequeño ya vamonos a tu guarderia porque luego pierdes clases por nuestra culpa

-nuestra culpa?

-si!,estas involucrado en esto!

-tsk!,vamonos antes de que te mate,-dijo minamisawa ya arrancando el auto llendo directo a la guarderia de miharu

**_en la guarderia_**

-gracias por su comprencion maestra!,-dijo hamano sobandose su cabeza ya que pues,tenia un chichon del tamaño del mundo!,mientras la maestra de la guarderia lo miraba eh... no muy agradable

-adio papi!,no te potes mal..,-dijo miharu... oooww este niño es un encanto de hijo!

-no,claro que no,nos vemos mi niño!,no comas mucho lonche en la hora del descanso!,no vayas a portarte mal,haces muy bien los trabajos!,no vayas ah...

-ya entra nadamas!,-dijo minamisawa jalandolo para que entrara al auto

-pudiste verme ahorcado ai!,-dijo hamano saliendo del auto

-pues eso pensaba... pero luego pense y mejor no,no querria ver a miharu dejarlo sin padre y a hayami sin esposo...

-uh!,espera!,hayami no es mi esposo...

-... HAHAHAHAHAHA,estas bromeando cierto?

-eehh... no,hayami y yo aun no estamos casados

-enserio?

-enserio...

-enserio!?,enserio!?

-si,enserio

-ENSERIO POR LOS JUDIOS HAMANO JURAME QUE ESTAS DICIENDOME...!

-SI ES CIERTO!,HAYAMI Y YO NO SOMOS NADAMAS QUE NOVIO Y NOVIO!,CONTENTO!?

-...,-en ese instante minamisawa lo jala de nuevo al auto mientras en tambien entra mientras estaba arriba de el

-p-pero que demonios haces minamisawa!?,-pregunto un hamano muy asustado por como estaba minamisawa

-haciendo que reacciones... COMO QUE TU Y HAYAMI NO ESTAN CASADOS!?

-esque... esque... p-pues el no esta listo

-... enserio!?

-s-si... ademas... un matrimonio es... es una institución social que crea un vínculo conyugal entre sus miembros. Este lazo es reconocido socialmente, ya sea por medio de disposiciones jurídicas o por la vía de los usos y costumbres,-decia el moreno mientras abrazaba por uno de sus brazos a minamisawa

-y tu como sabes eso!?

-eehh... estudio?

-...,-despues de eso minamisawa checo el brazo de hamano que lo estaba abrazando,despues checo su palma de su mano y vio que...

-HAMANO KAIJI TE ANOTASTE LA INFORMACION EN LA PALMA DE TU MANO!?

-eehh... no?

-...,-despues de eso le da una cachetada

-p-porque fue eso!?

-por ser un tramposo!,-dijo dandole otra cachetada

-y p-porque esa!?

-por no declararte en matrimonio a hayami!,-dijo dandole otra

-y porque esa otra!?

-por ser un tarado!,-y dijo dandole otra

-Y ESA PORQUE FUE!?

-PORQUE ME DIO LA GANA!,-Dijo levantandose arriba de hamano

-y no has pensado en preguntarle si se quiere casar hayami?

-pues... enrealidad... AHH,YO SOY EL QUE TIENE MIEDO BIEN!?

-que!?

-si... hayami no se si quiere,pero yo... bueno si quiero casarme... pero no se... tengo miedo que me diga que no

-enserio hamano!?,hayami como te dira eso!?,el te ama,hasta ya tienen un hijo!

-si,lo se... pero esque... no lo se... como que.. esque no se como decirle...

-mmm... oye... no habias dicho que en unos dias cumplian no se qcuantos años de novios?

-7 AÑOS!7 años de novios para que sepas!,y si,los cumplimos esta semana

-ai esta!,ya tienes como decirle...

-eh... enserio crees que seria buena idea decirle ese dia

-eso hamano,oh hacer como le iso el entrenador endo cuando le propuso matrimonio a kazemaru-san

-y tu como sabes?

-porque queria consejo de pedirle matrimonio a norihito y el me conto su historia... obvio no segui su consejo

-eh bien,sera como regalo de aniversario

-y... hamano...

-que?

-tienes que regalarle un anillo

-QUE!?

-si,si no no hay trato!

-p-pero dime de donde conseguire dinero para comprar un anillo de compromiso a hayami!?

-pues... mira,este es mi primo,y dice que necesita otro empleado en las noches,y pues,pense que lo necesitarias

-enserio!?

-si... y paga muy bien cada noche

-ES GENIAL!,GRACIAS MINAMISAWA,SI NO ESTUVIERAS CASADO TE BESARIA!

-... enserio?

-bueno... pues si quieres aun asi casado puedo...

-ni te atrevas hacerlo!

-esta bien,esta bien!

-bien,y vamos que tenemos que comprar el anillo

-que!?

-si,lo puedes separar hamano!

-ah.. bueno vamos,-dijo y en eso hamano y minamisawa entraron a una joyeria

~*ooooo*~

-entonces... crees que ese seria el mejor regalo de aniversario para hamano?,-decia un peliceleste de ojos negros que estaba moviendo un cochesito de supermercado donde ai tenia a un pequeño peliceleste de ojos cafes raros,piel como la de minamisawa, este niño recibia el nombre de Minamisawa Aihiko

-claro, ademas... kaiji siempre quiso una de estas,-decia un lindo, hermoso, precioso, adorable, tierno, una hermosura de uke y mas precioso peli-marron que tambien tenia un cochesito donde venia su lindisimo hijo miharu y mientras tenia una caña de pescar negra supermega irresisitble(?

-pues... si tu lo dices, aunque sabes... yo le compraria un cerebro!

-p-porque dices eso!?

-pues... te acuerdas el antiguo regalo que te dio en su ultimo aniverasio hayami? fue un fiasco!

-claro que no... solo que... pues... e-el no sabia que aun seguia vivo ese tigre

-pero casi mataba a casi medio mundo!

-ni tanto kurama

-pero es cierto!

-deja de exagerar!y ayudame a comprar algo para la cena de esa noche si?

-esta bien...

-mia mami,un duce,-dijo el pequeño aihiko agarrando una pequeña bolsita de color gris

-aver que dul... A-AIHIKO NO AGARRES ESO!,-grito el peliceleste quitandole la bolsita

-pero quieo duce!,-decia el niño haciendo pucheros

-pero esto no es dulce,es un co.. co...

-kurama... ESTAMOS EN LA ZONA DE LA FARMACIA!,-grito el peli-marron

-con razon aihiko encontro un condon!

-que es codon?

-n-nada,vamonos!,-dijo arrancando el cochesito junto a hayami

~*oooo*~

-ya es muy tarde,y kaiji no ah llegado..,-dijo un preocupado y lindo hayami que estaba cargando a miharu hasta su cuarto ya que era su hora de dormir

-mami... donde eta papi?,no lo e vito,-dijo el niño mirando a su madre

-no ah llegado,pero muy pronto llega,mientras tu ya te vas a la cama

-pero quieo verlo ates de dormir!

-pero es tarde y mañana no llegas a la escuela,-dijo llegando a la habitacion del pequeño mientras lo recostaba lo acobijaba

-mami... tu quies a papi?

-claro que lo quiero,sabes que siempre lo quise

-etoces poque no se ha casados?

-eh?,c-como que eso?

-eque... aihiko dijo que el le dijo su papa hoy que utedes no etaban casados,y que para casarse deberian quererse uno al oto

-... porque te dijo eso!

-no se... solo me dijo

-mira miharu... tu padre... simplemente no se a atrevido porque... porque ah estado ocupado si?,mejor no pensemos en eso y ve a dormir

-bueo... pero tu y papi si se casaran veda?

-pues... aahh espero que si miharu... pero bueno, hay que dormir,mañana tienes escuela,-dijo besando la frente del menor mientras se levantaba de la cama

-adio mami, te quieo,-dijo recostandose bien en su camita

-adios.. yo tambien te miharu,-dijo apagando el foco y cerrando la puerta

~*ooooo*~

pasaban los dias y hayami ya estaba preocupando,en estos ultimos dias hamano seguia llegando tarde pues... que pensaron?, que esa fue solo por descuido de trabajos?, no!,hamano seguia llegando tarde!, como a las 3 de la mañana!, o mas tarde... TALVEZ YA AMANECIENDO! okok no tanto, pero si, hayami no sabia que decir ante las llegadas de hamano,pensando que estaba borracho pero no era asi,llegaba muy normal,aunque hayami nunca hablo de eso con hamano, pero bueno.

en esa tarde,estaba hayami paseando con nadamas que tenma,kurama,kirino y hikaru mientras hablaban sobre ese mismo tema,mientras paseaban tranquilamente en las calles mientras tambien veian las tiendas y asi

-mmm alparecer dices que hamano en estos dias a llegado tarde verdad?,-pregunto un pelirosa de ojos cyan que estaba ai platicando con los demas ukes

-si,pense que era porque no se... se iva a tomar o algo asi,pero lo e escuchado y no llega asi de.. de...

-de menso?,oh no hayami eso ya esta hamano,-dijo kurama mientras era golpeado el su brazo por el pelirosa,-auch!

-callate kurama, bueno y como llega?

-normal,pero no se,se pone su ropa de dormir y se va a acostar

-pues no se porque sera eso de que llege tarde, takuto siempre me despierta cuando llega tarde o asi...

-si,pues kyousuke jamas a llegado tarde, bueno solo una vez cuando le pedi que tragera la medicina para mitsuri

-masaki si, pero el tambien me despierta

-pues talves sera eso hayami o...,-pero kurama no siguio ya que vio algo que no le gusto,-oh oh

-que pasa kurama?,-dijo hayami y al voltear a quien vio?, pues a nadamas que a su esposo,pero... PERO!,con una chica!, si una chica de pelo rubio,ojos negros,la tipa era muy bonita... segun hayami y los ukes... , hayami no pudo evitar en pensar tantas cosas al ver eso

-eh... t-talves no sea nada que amigos verdad?,-dijo kirino nervioso al ver a hayami

-pero mira, van entrando a una joyeria,-dijo hikaru al ver a los dos entrando a la joyeria

-talves sea solo para comprar.. no se pero no te preocupes hayami,hamano... eehh... hayami?,hayami donde esta?,-dijo mientras vio a hayami irse de ai, kirino fue tras el

~*ooooo*~

-hayami!,espera porfavor!,-decia un cansado kirino que trataba de alcanzar a hayami

-dejame!,no me sigas!,-dijo el peli-marron corriendo mas

-haya... HAYAMI TSURUMASA VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO!,-dijo ya en tono mandon kirino,hayami no podia negarse a que lo llamaran por su nombre completo... esque es muy educado mi niño!.. ehem!,si mientras iva donde kirino

-que!?

-porque te fuiste corriendo?

-q-que no es obvio kirino?

-bueno.. si pero porque causa?

-por mi pensamiento!,-dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca

-pero que...,-dijo mientras se sentaba a lado suyo

-ahora... a-ahora lo capto!, hamano me esta engañando!

-que!?,claro que no hayami,porque te hace pensar eso?,solo porque estaba con esa rubia?

-... si!

-hay hayami a lo mejor solo es una amiga,una amiga con quien estaba paseando

-una amiga de que?,-dijo una voz atras de ellos,voletaron y a quien vieron?,pues a un rubio de ojos azules solo que se los tapaba con unos anteojos oscuros, si era nadamas que yoichi nishinozora

-esque... hamano...

-me esta engañando!

-no!,estaba saliendo con una amiga pero hayami malintepreto

-y porque dices eso!?,porque piensas que es una amiga!?

-porque hamano te ama, jamas te haria eso hayami!

-pues... aunque fuera amiga aun asi no deberias dejarlo con ella

-eh?,pero que dices!,-dijo kirino

-esque... yo aun asi no dejaria a mi ichiban con una golfa como esas... rubias verdad?

-eh si... c-como adivinaste?

-presentimiento,siempre estan celosos de las rubias,en fin,aun si fuera amiga estaria preocupado

-pero nunca te preocupas... osea eres... eres... eres yoichi!

-si lose,pero si fuera hayami o tu,no dejaria que mi shindou o mi hamano se hacercaran a esas golfas

-porque?

-porque?... porque!?... PORQUE!?,kirino,apenas captas!,las rubias son unas completas zorras!,perras,hijas de su p...

-y-yoichi c-callate!,-dijo mi niño ya sonrojado por las palabras de yoichi

-perdon,se me olvidaban que eran inocentes!,en fin!,son eso,por eso estaria preocupado

-p-pues... pues... hay adios!tengo que estar seguro que takuto no se haga amiga de ninguna golfa!,-dijo mientras se iva

-bueno... ahora si mi querido hayami,dime que es lo que te pasa?

-pues todo lo que dijiste... vi a hamano con una rubia entrando a una joyeria!

-hay... perdona que te lo diga hayami... pero creo que hamano... te esta engañando

-e-enserio eso crees!?

-si!,ademas que otra cosa entrarian a una joyeria!

-n-no lo se... quisas por...

-hayami yo se lo que te digo,te esta engañando

-p-pero... y-yo...,-y no siguio ya que se puso a llorar,en eso yoichi lo abraza mientras hayami correspondia aun llorando

-ya no llores pequeño, no pasa nada!

-e-esque.. como pudo hacerme esto!,que ise yo,que ise mal para que me lo hiciera!?

-es lo que los chicos semes son unos desgraciados mi querido hayami

-yo no quiero perderlo...

-ya hayami... perdona que lo diga pero.. ya lo perdiste

-No!,-dijo mientras sus sollozos aumentaban

-mira,yo se donde y que te podra desquitar

-que cosa?

-pues nadamas que un lugar muy conocido en donde yo vivo... ven vamos

-n-no se yoichi... no se si...

-hamano te dejo por esa rubia golfa!

-... d-donde dijiste que estaba ese lugar?

-sigueme mi querido hayami,-dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba a hayami a un lugar no tan pero no un poco lejos de aqui...

~*oooo*~

-en donde diablos esta!?,-dijo un enojado hamano que estaba entrando a un bar donde ai se encotro a nadamas que a minamisawa tomando

-lo vi ai sentado en una mesa,estaba con yoichi,-dijo el pelivioleta tomando de su bebida

-y dijiste que estaba borracho!?

-pues cuando llege,se notaba que se habia aventado algunas copas de mas

-y porque no me dijiste antes!?,oh lo hubieras detenido a que no tomara mas!

-esque se veia muy chistoso hablando como borrachito jajajajaja

-NO TE RIAS DE MI NOVIO!,esto es serio minamisawa!

-perdon,pero vamos,es la primera vez que hayami toma,dejalo que se divierta hamano

-n-no!,no dejare que tome,ademas... que tal si un estupido se intenta aprovechar de el!?

-por eso llegaste tu,no permitiras eso

-bueno si,pero aun asi me lo llevare a la casa!,-dijo mientras se iva a encontrar a hayami,hasta que lo ve en una mesa donde estaba ai acurrucadito en brazos cruzados mientras ai estaba yoichi a su lado

-hayami que bueno que te encuentro!

-m-mami eres tu...?... ah solo eres tu hip*,traidor...,-decia hayami ya muy borracho... MI NIÑO ESTA BORRACHITO!

-si soy yo,asi que ya nos vamos

-shh,dejalo que se divierta,-dijo yoichi en susurros

-que se divierta!?,esto no es bueno para el!,el nunca toma!

-por eso se esta divirtiendo,dejalo

-no!,me lo llevare a la casa

-puedes dejar de molestar e irte por donde veniste... hip!*,me estas desesperando.. hip*

-no,nos vamos,-dijo mientras agarraba a hayami del brazo y se lo llevaba

-me puedes dejar en..paz?... hip*,-decia hayami aun borracho que era arrastrado por hamano hasta el baño ya que este queria...

-no,te metere en la regadera y te mojare,asi se te baja un poco la borrachera,-dijo mientras llegaban al baño,en eso hamano mete a hayami con todo y ropa,este quejandose

-e-esta f-fria hamano!,d-dejame s-salir!,-gritaba hayami,parecia que ya se le estaba bajando lo tomado

-n-no.. no hasta que e-estes un poco mejor!,-dijo mientras en eso hayami se intentaba salir, pero por accidente hayami cae arriba de hamano dejandolos muy cercas de sus bocas,sus labios,asi que sin pensarlo los dos unieron sus labios para formar un beso apasionadamente, hamano tomando a hayami de su cintura y hayami dejandose besar y hacercandose mas a este,despues de unos segundos se separan, hayami al ver en como estaban se separa completamente ayudando al moreno a levantarse

-hayami...

-a-alejate!

-pero por..

-s-solo alejate!,-dijo mientras se alejaba

-hayami... porque tomaste?

-c-como que por...

-si,nunca tomas,jamas quisiste,debe aver una razon por la que lo hayas echo ahora...

-e-esque... yo quise... m-me quise desquitar!

-que?

-si... me quise desquitar de que ya no me querias y que me habias engañado con esa... con esa rubia!

-c-cual rubia!?

-la rubia con la que estabas esta tarde,estaba con los chicos y te vimos con ella!

-p-pero... hayami... hayami no es mujer!

-p-pero que!?

-si... es un chico,esque... el tiene el pelo asi... es como kirino!

-es como... oye que grosero!

-perdon,pero es afeminado,como pudiste creer eso?

-esque... e-explicame lo de la joyeria!

-esque... sabes que mañana es nuestro aniversario verdad?

-s-si... cuplimos 7 años de novios...

-si,el me acompaño a la joyeria porque... ,-en eso hamano sacaba una pequeña caja de color negra,mientras se incaba enfrente de hayami mientras este sorprendido lo miraba

-hayami... perdon por ni decirte,pero queria que fuera sorpresa y pues... queria dartelo,por eso llegaba tarde a la casa,necesitaba dinero y minamisawa me dio un trabajo con su primo,y pues gracias a eso lo pude lograr

-h-hamano... yo...

-espera... ahota te dire lo que quiero decirte,-dijo mientras hayami asentia para que siguiera,-hayami... estos 7 años de novios fueron los mejores años de mi vida,porque estoy contigo... y al estar contigo... me siento bien,jamas me habia sentido asi,y se que ya te lo e dicho muchas veces pero... te amo hayami...

-hamano... yo... tambien te amo...

-ahora... quiero preguntarte algo muy importante,-dijo mientras abria la caja negra y se dejo ver un anillo con pequeños diamantes preciosos ni tan grande ni tan pequeños,en eso hayami se sorprendio demasiado y...

-hayami tsurumasa... te casarias conmigo?,-dijo hamano mostrandole el anillo a hayami,el pelimarron no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad mientras se aventaba a abrazarlo,en eso hamano correspondio,mientras lo miro a los ojos y...

-entonces... eso es un si?

-c-claro que si hamano!,te amo,te amo,te amo,no sabes cuanto esperaba este momento!,te amo,te amo hamano kaiji!

-yo tambien te amo tsurumasa

-me haces tan feliz kaiji.. te amo,-dijo mientras se daban un corto pero tierno beso,despues de eso los dos fueron al cuarto de su pequeño para avisarles de la linda y buena noticia.

~*ooooo*~

**Sin mas comentarios, espero que les haya gustado, bueno me despido… SAYO!**

**PD: sus Reviews me animas xDD chao  
**


End file.
